


Challenger Deep

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Bondage, Hermaphrodites, Masturbation, Monster sex, Other, Self-fellatio, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rolling currents of the deep ocean were dark and inky and chilly. One of Malachite’s halves hated the cold, and the darkness, but the other was keeping her there. She looked up , but the only light was from flickering fish swimming by. Somewhere above there was a sun. Somewhere there was warmth.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>A completely indulgent Malachite self-pleasuring ficbecause I am trash and easily lead to sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenger Deep

The rolling currents of the deep ocean were dark and inky and chilly. One of Malachite’s halves hated the cold, and the darkness, but the other was keeping her there. She looked up , but the only light was from flickering fish swimming by. Somewhere above there was a sun. Somewhere there was warmth.

The binds slide against her, firmer than the water they’re made of but still silken. The fusion groans as her two halves struggle, and shudders. She hates this feeling, this tension. Her claws dig into the silt of the ocean floor as hagfish dart around the monster, half blind and curious before fleeing her thrashing.

Malachite shudders as the chains slide. She sometimes wonders about her water side. The fury and hate in her often took ugly, hot turns. She twists and the cool binds slide across her chest. Her four eyes narrow. It was going to be like that, was it? Twisting, more articulated and agile than her huge form would suggest the fusion gives into whatever needy thing was going on deep inside her. Sometimes she was them, but sometimes she was her, and when she was her she couldn’t always follow how they were thinking. Just as well.

Growling, she lets the water chains slide over her breasts, feeling where they press. Her spine arches unnaturally, almost catlike. She could writhe and turn, but she could never be free. And that was bringing on a different heat that didn’t warm the water but did make her skin crawl with a flush rolling down to her belly.

Her forearms were bound, but the monster had learned to make due. Her other limbs paw at herself, feeling the pressure and heat like a vent from the blackest fissure of the ocean. Claws roughly tear at the cloth over her body. When she comes to her senses she’ll clothe herself again, or more properly, Lapis would, but for now this was torture, and she didn’t have the freedom to even phase out the cloth. Her mind was on lockdown in so many ways, but the deepest hindbrain was unstoppable id.

Fangs dig into her lips when she finally frees herself from the suit, her lower limbs pressing over bare skin, cold on cold, until she feels the slick smoothness pushing up from between her legs. The textured tapering thing wraps around her paw, trying to gain friction, and Malachite shudders. She’s cold. She’s always cold, her skin slick like the hagfish that twine around her slumbering fingers when she’s still. The chill from her paws felt sharp contrasted to the heat of her arousal, and unpleasant.

She needed to meet heat with heat.  Groaning, she pulls against the binding, only to have them tighten, pressing into her breasts, her stomach, yanking her arms back until she crashed into the silt. Someone wasn’t having it. Needlessly, Malachite pants, the water flowing through her and out again, a motion that was habit rather than needed.

Struggling, the monster glares into the darkness, the twinkling stars of the sealife above her mocking her pain. She can feel herself twitching on her stomach, leaving a slick trail. Twisting her spine, the fusion considers, her back limbs struggling to get a purchase and pull her from the floor. Apparently Lapis was strong now. Her fangs puncture her lip in frustration and she slowly manages to lift her rear, centaurian like lower body from the silt.

Muscles strain as she holds it up, water doing much of the work, and Malachite is about to make another attempt at movement from her chains when the glow of her phallus and the lips behind it catch her eyes, faintly luminous in the ocean depths. She suspects that’s a trait from her water side, she can’t imagine the warrior having that particular flair. Like a lure, her eyes follow it as the strange, textured organ swirls in the current before pressing against her stomach again.

The fusion’s mind slowly ticks over, and a grin, feral and hungry, spreads across her lips. Grunting, she pulls the heavy base torso up until her second limb set brushes her forearms, the fingers wrapping around, her spine curving in a way that is more like a feline than a gem. Quartz have skills, and if you need to roll you need to be built with a back like a column of ball bearings.

It was a struggle, but finally the rearmost hands touch her shoulders. Malachite might be trapped but she won’t be stopped. This close, the mottled glow of her stripped shaft pulses in time with the rise and fall of her desires, and seems to grow brighter. Hypnotising.

Reaching, the fusion’s long, pointed tongue slides past her sharp maw and over her lips, stroking over the tip of her needy phallus, and her muscular body jerks the instant the molten muscle touches the hot arousal. It was everything she’d been needing .

Growling hungrily, the slathering tongue coils around, feeling every ridge around the arching, semi-prehensile erection, stroking with a warmth the fusion had been craving for months.

The contrasts of chilly water surrounding her arousal, teasing her folds, sliding over the flexing, hungry member, with the heat of her tongue was tantalizing. Like an eager animal the fusion laps across the glowing phallus, her eyes watching the pulses of glowing, the eerie bluish tone glowing bright each time the warmth passes over it. Her fingers dig into her shoulders as she tries to pull herself closer. The taste of deep brine of the ocean mixes with a heady thick flavour of tart need, clinging to the tip each time she sweeps it away.

It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough, even as the flexible muscle constricts around her, the desires that had been as trapped as she had were crying out to be buried into something hot. But the chains around her torso, she just couldn’t close the gap

Whining, her struggling increased, until slowly but surely, she manages to drag her back from the ocean floor. The chains were tight still, but there was just enough slack to slide the tip of her cock past her thick lips, the salty taste quickly replaced by a tart sweetness from the fluids it was pouring, precursor for the rutting it would never get to do.

The sensation was electric, and her growl sends tremors through both her phallus and the ocean floor, the deep rumble like an earthquake’s waking dream. Her maw was hot in a way her skin wasn’t, the furnace that Jasper brought to the fusion kept deep inside, Lapis’ chill enveloping it, but now it was pouring out, and as she writhes, more and more of that length slides in.

The chains were growing slacker, and Malachine lunges, thrusting into her own mouth in triumph, her tongue hanging out to cup and cradle what she can’t fit.  Her arousal throbs, and moves like an eel in oil until it pushes against the back of her throat. Finding what it thinks it needs, her hips automatically twitch, driving it in deeper, and her muffled snarls vibrate down the shaft. The monster of a fusion is only too eager to try and swallow as much of herself as she can, but she can’t hilt, so her long, fat tongue coils around her base, teasing her folds, the angle not quite right to attack those as well. Her wrists twitch. Malachite longs to plunge her fingers into her emptiness, to grasp her hips, to bring her phallus all the way down her throat while filling herself.

Her hips jerk, dragging the ridges and soft spikes over her palette and tongue as her throat is probed, the motions quick and desperate and hungry, her handpaws digging in with a crushing grip where they rest on her shoulders and arms. She can feel her drool where it coats her cock, the thrusts clumsily smearing it and pre over her tongue.

Malachite can feel the tension against her breasts tightening even as the chain around her stomach gives her more play. Her subconscious was clearly willing to aid matters. Straining, muscles tense, the throbbing, luminescent member disappears with its glow from her view as her lips wrap around the base. It’s straining her jaw and making her throat ache, but the heat from her depths is irresistible to the constrained and suffering monster.

Muffling her roar, the phallus swells , ridges spreading, spikes flairing, trying to catch in her as if she was something to breed, and her lips can’t contain the thickness at the base, letting it pop free even as her climax starts to pump down her throat faster than she can swallow, spilling free from her lips as it swells her cheeks, surrounding the fusion with strands of faintly glowing spunk.

The fusion holds herself up as long as she can, but her muscles, quaking and spasming, finally lose all strength and she crashes to the ocean floor, her member still glowing in sharp contrast to the dark as the last few pulses of her seed are lost to the depths.

The fusion finally opens her eyes, her maw sore, swallowing as she tries to force what remains of her cum down her aching throat. The rest of her body radiated deep peace and bliss, her limbs feeling like they were floating.  In fact, she felt like she was floating.

Malachite’s eyes open wide, and she pushes off the floor, feeling the lack of chains. YES! But as she pushes away from the silt, the waters tighten around her and pull her back down. Around her, strange fish swim, oblivious to her muffled roars

* * *

 

_“Nice try, but you’ll have to fuck me harder than that to make me lose concentration.”_

_Deep inside, a formerly strong gem growls at her captor... next time..._

**Author's Note:**

> Blesses to the sinners on tumblr for suggesting Malachite get the succ
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me there in my adventures](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


End file.
